Lawliet
by Charlotte Baudelaire
Summary: ..... cuando la muerte ronda, muchas cosas se aclaran"


o

**Elle Lawliet**

L era el mejor detective del mundo. Todos lo tenían claro.

Sus deducciones precisas, brillantes, que inclusive parecían rozar la perfección hacían que su trabajo mereciera la ambición de ser monopolizado por distintas naciones, y que, seguramente, al morir, su cerebro fuera (ilegalmente) desprendido de su cadavérico ser para ser posteriormente destazado, estudiado y archivado.

Un pequeño precio a pagar por su genialidad.

L se traducía como sinónimo de justicia, misterio, inclusive glamour. El mismo joven aceptaba que le gustaba la definición. Solo Watari se mostraba esporádicamente renuente a seguirle la corriente, momentos en los que se encargaba de volverle a plantar los pies en la tierra. Después de todo, ÉL era quien debía lidiar con el detective día a día.

L era bueno en su trabajo, se había entrenado para ello, y no se conformaba con clasificarse asimismo con una categoría menos que excelencia.

Nunca lo haría

* * *

* * *

* * *

Y sin embargo……

¿Qué era L sino solo una letra de su nombre? En su acta de nacimiento, en las líneas punteadas que servían de base, rezaba el nombre de Elle Lawliet como suyo, junto a una fecha en que se declaraba el día y la hora de su nacimiento, su sexo, los nombres de sus padres, y testigos, en uno de los cuales se leía el nombre de Quillish Wammy.

Solo existía una única copia de ese documento, que siempre llevaba Watari en su cartera. Ni siquiera en el registro ingles había copia alguna de él.

Cada vez que L veía esa hoja, sin embargo, no le hallaba significado alguno. Ese pedazo de papel no contenía nada que le hablara de su persona: lo sentía ajeno, como algo que no le correspondía. La tinta en la que estaba impreso se la hacía más tangible que para lo que había sido usada. Ni siquiera los nombres le sonaban conocidos.

L no se había referido a sí mismo (ni nadie más lo había hecho) en años como Elle Lawliet. Lo mismo pasaba con Watari. Sus verdaderas identidades parecían haberse diluido tras sus famosos alias. Era una verdad innata que lo que los volvía reconocidos eran sus trabajos resguardados bajo esas caretas. Watari con sus inventos y su prestigioso orfanato. L con sus casos y su misterio.

Una máscara sobre otra mascara, ¿y abajo que quedaba?...............

En los escasos momentos en los que el detective razonaba sobre ello, aquellos en los que milagrosamente no tenía un trabajo al cual darle una solución inmediata, unos segundos antes de caer dormido o cuando el agua le golpeaba el rostro en la regadera tras una exhausta jornada, sentía un desconcierto pasmoso que lo obligaba a borrar el pensamiento y a evitarlo de forma inconsciente. Casi sin proponérselo lo convertía en un acto tabú.

L intentaba no pensar en ello ya que, por alguna razón, aunque sabía que podía dar con la respuesta cuando quisiera, no deseaba averiguarla. _Sabía_ que mientras no tuviera la respuesta su mente podría seguir con sus casos y mantenerse cuerdo con la escaza dosis de seudofelicidad que le brindaban la ingesta diaria de suficiente azúcar como para volver diabética a media África y el orgullo que inflaba su ego por los crímenes resueltos.

Y así, el brillante detective pudo haber vivido el resto de sus días.

Pero entonces llego el caso Kira, y las cosas dejaron de funcionar.

Por primera vez en su carrera, el detective se vio en la situación de enfrentarse a alguien que no solo era un inteligente rival. Sino uno despiadado, y casi………demoniaco. Los crímenes del asesino eran tan atroces como inexplicables, lo que lo forzaron incluso a dudar sobre su fe en creencias religiosas (a las cuales llamaba ilógicas), donde siempre se había declarado totalmente ateo.

Sus trampas y su brillante uso habitual de la doble psicología no le sirvieron de mucho. Conforme paso el tiempo y sus planes perdían efectividad tuvo que empezar a recurrir a medidas poco ortodoxas. Por no decir desesperadas.

¿Lo más frustrante de la investigación? Darse cuenta que en este juego no podría jugar solo tras la careta de L, que ahora debía entrar en juego Elle Lawliet, ese ente que consideraba extraño y al cual no le tenía la menor confianza.

Elle Lawliet dejaba de ser solo un nombre para convertiré en su seguro de vida. De Elle Lawliet dependía que saliera vivo o muerto de esta apuesta macabra. Y eso era algo que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Las cosas se pusieron escabrosas, y el primer día que vio al chico Yagami, una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió. Apenas manteniendo imperturbable su semblante, Elle Lawliet tomo por primera vez el timón de mando de su cuerpo y tras apenas reflexionarlo, en un acto impensable por parte suya, cometió una enorme imprudencia que después debería ser trabajada sobre marcha.

"Quiero decirte que yo soy L" susurraron sus delgados labios pálidos, de forma que fuera audible solo para su potencial asesino. La misma declaración trastorno a L en cuanto reflexiono un poco más aquella noche lo que había hecho. Sus nervios estaban tan alterados que inclusive Watari se asusto. L nunca se alteraba, nunca temblaba de la manera que lo hizo, L nunca había estado mas………..humano.

Desde ese momento las dudas existenciales del detective comenzaron a asaltarlo a diario. Y todo fue de mal en peor.

Sintió recuperar un poco el control de la situación con el arresto de Misa y la entrega del mismo Light, pero tras los cincuenta días de encierro y la continuidad de las muertes a pesar de ello, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos "libres", a petición de sus compañeros. Como último recurso desesperado, el encadenamiento a Light fue todo lo que le quedo por hacer.

A pesar de la mirada de borreguito del supuesto chico inocente, no se dejo doblegar y se mantuvo firme en su resolución. Para ese momento L ya no tenía en mente solo el caso solo por compromiso o reto. Elle/L ya habían sido invadidos por el miedo.

Ambos seres, tan distintos uno del otro, sentían que sus caminos empezaban a unirse hacia la recta final. Cada vez más cercanos, sus caminos se entrelazaban anunciando un pronto desenlace del que no se veía escapatoria. Inconscientemente, L empezaba a considerar en realidad la prontitud de su muerte.

Y finalmente, no se equivoco.

La imagen de Watari derrumbándose al otro lado del monitor, la información borrada del computador, la desaparición repentina de la shinigami, sus últimos segundos fueron turbulentos y demasiado confusos para ser recordados con claridad. Al final, eso fue lo que retuvo en su mente mientras caía al suelo, producto del estremecimiento repentino que asalto su corazón.

Fue en ese momento, cuando su corazón amenazaba a estallar, el único en el que ambos seres estuvieron realmente fusionados.

L, el detective y Elle, el hombre dieron paso a un mortal incrédulo que moría en brazos de su único amigo, el causante de su muerte, sin poder hacer nada.

No hubo impotencia ni odio. El alma de ese hombre no sabía de aquellas emociones. Tampoco resignación, por que aun no salía del asombro que le causaba saberse perdido.

¿Después de todo el camino recorrido? ¿Después de todo su trabajo? ¿Todo iba a acabar solo así?

Mientras el alma abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo, lo último que el joven moribundo pudo pensar era que lo único bueno que salía de esto era que al fin podía responderse a si mismo esa cuestión que no había tenido el valor de enfrentar en una vida, pero si en la muerte: ¿Quién era el realmente?

Respuesta: el era aquello que había hecho de sí mismo. ÉL eran todos sus triunfos, todas sus victorias y una sola letra. Supo que al morir, nada más le importaría al mundo. Seria venerado u odiado por el mito en el que se había convertido, no por la clase de ser humano que había sido. Su humanidad se perdería en las sombras del olvido, mientras su leyenda permanecería para la historia: una leyenda con un fatídico final.

L estaba destinado a la inmortalidad, a la gloria que es el perpetuo recuerdo de la historia de la humanidad.

Elle Lawliet estaba destinado a la extinción total y moriría junto a él, porque si no hay nadie que pruebe que eras real ¿cómo se puede probar que exististe?

Sabiendo eso, tristemente, finalmente, Elle expiro.


End file.
